The evil you know
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When Brody disappears she finds an unlikely hero in Marcel. Can Marcel protect the secret of the supernatural community before LaSalle and Pride tear the city apart looking for their missing friend?
1. Chapter 1

Tossing this out to see if there's any interest. :)

Title: The evil you know  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>timeline: after 1x4 of NCIS:NO and between 2x1 and 2x2 of the Originals

Dr. Loretta Wade steeled herself as two familiar faces entered her medical examiner's office. She hadn't wanted to do this in the main lab or via video. Loretta knew both men well and wanted to give them the respect and dignity of some privacy.

"Loretta, the DNA matches Brody's doesn't it?"Agent Dwayne Pride demanded without preamble. "That;'s what you couldn't tell us over video."

Loretta nodded grimly as she glanced at Chris LaSalle who stood solemn and quiet next to his boss. It was such a stark contrast to the younger man's normal jubilant personality that it made Loretta's heart ache. Loss of colleagues went unfortunately hand and hand with police work. She knew neither man was a stranger to it. However Loretta also know what a special niche Meredith Brody had made in the NCIS family since she arrived a few months before. She'd seen the almost instant friendship and connection Brody had formed with almost everyone she came in contact with.

"Yes."Loretta answered as she clicked on the medium sized video screen before her which was preloaded with the blood work. "And unfortunately there were no fingerprints on the ID besides Agent Brody's."

A slamming door caused Loretta to turn with a start and she wasn't surprised to find the room's only other occupant to be Dwayne. The NCIS agent glanced at the closed door sadly before turning back to face the screen.

"He's takin' this hard."Pride began as way of explaining LaSalle's behavior. "Feels like he should've been here instead of on vacation even though he had no way of knowin what was going to happen."

"You know as well as I do that just because her bloody ID was found doesn't mean she's dead."Loretta stated softly. "She's one of the most strongest, intelligent capable people I've ever met."

Pride nodded. "I think that's why it's so hard for LaSalle. He's seen her in action knows she can take care of herself. That's why he knows something had to really overwhelm her for Brody not to find her way back to us."

"There's something else I found with the ID...still have a few more tests to run but..."Wade began.

"What is it?"Pride asked grimly.

"There just wasn't blood splatter on the plastic surface of the ID, Dwyane."Loretta informed quietly."The leather part of it had been soaking in it for quite some time before it was separated from her and left where it was found."

Pride exhaled slowly and sat down on the corner of Loretta's desk. "She's out there somewhere hurt and hurt pretty bad from what you're tellin' me."

"Yes, I can give you a timeline with the amount of blood and the saturation of the leather."Loretta replied. "But even that will be an educated estimate. You know what my gut is telling me?"

"What?"Pride asked.

"That they left the ID to send a message."Loretta stated as she stood. "You and I have been doing this long enough to know if they just wanted her dead we would have the body."

"She was workin' a cold case, Loretta. Twenty years cold."Pride snapped as he rose to his feet.

"She's a good investigator we both know people don't like the past dug up. No matter how much time has passed. Whatever she stumbled on I'm bettin' is what's keepin' her alive."

"Pray that you're right."Pride said as he left the office.

Loretta watched the closed door for a long moment before she shut the screen off and returned to the lab. 

* * *

><p>Chris LaSalle had just powered up the two computers in the NCIS office and had pulled up the traffic cam video. He'd already gone over it once going from his partner's last known location. Now he was going before that. Maybe seeing if somebody was stalking her, watching her. He heard footsteps and turned to see his boss enter before looking back at the screen.<p>

"I'll apologize to Loretta."LaSalle offered gruffly.

"No need, she understands."Prid replied. "Chris there's somethin' you need to hear. Something that Loretta found."

Chris felt his grip tighten around the remote as he met the elder NCIS agent's gaze. This wasn't going to be good but nothing about the last week had been.

Dwayne cleared his throat. "Loretta discovered that the leather of Brody's ID was saturated with her blood. It'd been sittin' in it for awhile."

"She's not dead. I'm not givin' up on her."Chris replied tensely as he felt his stomach drop.

"Nobody is"Pride stated firmly.

"That's not what it sounds like."LaSalle snapped.

"You know me better than that."Dwayne said calmly. "We're following the evidence like we always do."

"Somebody hurt my partner and that's going to be the last mistake they ever make."Chris vowed as he focused once again on the traffic video.

Dwayne placed a supportive hand on his friend's left shoulder. "We'll bring her home."

Chris nodded not trusting his voice. He'd attended his share of funerals over the years. Some for colleagues some for friends who were on the force. It was never easy even with knowing the risk came with the badge. There was no way in hell he was adding Meredith Brody to that list. She was something special; a good person this world needed more of. He'd find her no matter how long it took. 

* * *

><p>Marcel Gerrard followed the sound of a faint heartbeat through the dark streets of the French Quarter. He was taking enough of a risk just being back in the Quarter but he couldn't ignore what he was following more out of habit than curiosity. If the heartbeat was any indication the person didn't have long and would be a quick meal for him and his guys. When he rounded the corner and found the source of the heartbeat near a dumpster in an alley. Marcel was about to swoop in and pick the person up and take it back to his side of the river when something glittered in the dim light catching the vampire's attention. Crouching down by the still form that Marcel now saw was a woman he saw a badge lying next to her on the ground. The badge was alone no other id with it.<p>

"Military cop, huh?"Marcel asked the unconscious woman. "Who'd you run wrong to wind up all alone?"

Marcel had no love for the police, never had. He respected law and order to a point. Neither had done him any good in his life time or any that followed. Marcel knew parts of the world needed people who stood the line making it a better place and that earned him his respect as well. He knew he could take the easy route and drop her at the nearest hospital and compel the staff to forget they ever saw him. On the other hand the military policewoman might be a liability. If she'd been in the Quarter long she may have stumbled onto the supernatural war and was injured that way. He had to find out what she knew before he risked her waking up in a hospital. Decision made Marcel gathered the young woman up in his arms and headed back to his side of the river. 

* * *

><p>NCIS agent Dwayne Pride glanced worriedly at his colleague Chris LaSalle. It'd been just over seventy-two hours since one of their own went missing. Pride had been second guessing his leadership abilities and decisions after Brody disappeared. LaSalle hadn't said as much but Pride knew the younger man was thinking along the same terms. Brody may not be a rookie but she was a rookie to the area. Hard to know what to look out for if you didn't know to look for the danger.<p>

He and LaSalle had been out most of the day tracking down leads and informants. They'd also continued to investigate the case Brody had disappeared on hoping that a crack in that cold case would turn up the missing NCIS agent. Pride knew he was running on fumes and that was with a three hour nap the night before. He was almost certain LaSalle hadn't slept since he'd gotten word of his partner's disappearance. Short of a tranquilizer gun Dwayne wasn't sure there was a way to convince the former sheriff deputy to get some rest. He had to try; Dwayne needed LaSalle at his sharpest and so did Brody.

"Chris..."Pride began but LaSalle was already on his feet.

"I'm going to canvas the hospitals and twenty-four hour clinics."LaSalle stated as he shrugged into his leather jacket.

"The NOPD already did that and we've got bulletins out at the hospitals for anybody fitting Brody's description."Pride responded quietly. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've been runnin' at full steam..."

"I've done longer stretches with no shut eye. I'm good."Chris commented as he turned and left.

With a shake of his head Dwayne went to his desk and sat down. He picked up the file on the cold case and flipped through it once more. There had to be something they were missing. 

* * *

><p>"Somebody worked her over good."Josh Rosza commented with concern as he looked at the still form of the young woman tucked into Marcel's bed. "You sure she's going to wake up?"<p>

"Her breathing's good and her pulse has gotten stronger since I found her so there's a good chance."Marcel replied as he leaned against the wall by the window.

"I know you don't want to report this but I think we need to."Josh stated as he started to pace and pulled out his cell phone pulling up a news site. "She's all over the news has been for days. Why don't I just drop her..."

"We don't know who did this to her."Marcel interrupted. "If she stumbled onto the wolves or somebody else...too risky to drop her back...not until we know what she saw."

Josh opened his mouth to protest but shut it. He'd been around Marcel long enough to know when to argue and when not to. He scrolled through the recent videos relating to the story and pulled up one from that morning's news show. A gray haired man with an NCIS hat stared out from the screen with the caption underneath identifying him as Dwayne Pride. Josh hit play.

"One of my agents, Meredith Brody, disappeared seventy-two hours ago. "Pride began grimly. "This was in the course of an investigation. Somebody saw her, talked to her that day. If you did we need you to come forward. No matter how small you think the conversation was it may help more than you think. The military is family and we take care of our own and we will bring her home."

Josh cleared the screen and pocketed the phone. He glanced over at Marcel but he was still looking out the window. He knew the older vampire had heard every word. Maybe it'd been enough to get Marcel to at least think about changing his mind. 

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight by the time Chris reached the third hospital on his list. He walked over to the nurse's station and did what had become a familiar routine. State who he was, show his badge and then Brody's picture from his cell phone. Usually he got a sympathetic smile and a shake of head and a no they hadn't seen anybody like his partner. However, this time he didn't get the usual response.<p>

"I can't say for sure..."The young brown haired RN said as she took Chris's phone so she could look closer at Brody's picture. "But we've been trying to identify this patient that's in the ICU. She came in two days ago during third shift."

"And you think she's my partner?"Chris asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"This patient has similar hair and she's the same height and weight as your partner but that's all I can tell you. Unfortunately this patient was badly beaten her face has severe bruising and swelling that hasn't gone down yet. She's been unconscious and in and out of surgery to repair internal injuries."

"Can I see her?"LaSalle asked as he put his phone and ID back in his pocket.

"I'll take you to the ICU."The nurse replied as she walked out from behind the desk and led the way down a hallway. "For your sake I kinda hope this woman isn't your partner she's been through hell and it won't be an easy recovery."

"We take care of our own no matter what."Chris stated quietly.

The walked the next two corridors in silence. When they finally reached the glass windowed rooms of the intensive care unit Chris said a silent prayer for the other patients in the unit and for the woman who might be his partner. He crossed the space to the room the nurse pointed out and after a second's hesitation he opened the door and stepped inside.

Chris approached the bed and even as he did so he knew it wasn't Meredith. The bruising couldn't disguise the length and width of the skull. The woman's hair was the same color but was longer. Chris didn't know what to feel. He should be relieved that this wasn't his partner but he wasn't. The not knowing was eating away at him.

"Is she who you're looking for?"The nurse prompted from the doorway.

"No, it's not my partner."Chris replied with a sigh as he pushed away from the bed railing. "Thanks for your time."

"I hope you find her."The nurse stated as Chris left. 

* * *

><p>Meredith Brody awoke feeling like she'd literally been run over by a truck and then kicked a few times for good measure. There wasn't a bone or muscle that didn't hurt. The scary thing was it hurt to think. She couldn't remember why she was hurt. Meredith knew opening her eyes would answer some questions. She braced for the pain and forced them open. A large loft style room slowly swam into focus. The room was dim lit by candles.<p>

"Take it easy."

Meredith blinked and stared at the source of the soft male voice that had given the command. It belonged to a good looking african american man who looked to be in his thirties. The man was a stranger she didn't have any means to defend herself her body hurt so badly.

"You're safe; I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"Brody managed to ask through dry chapped lips.

"Name's Marcel, this is my place. I found you bleeding to death in an alley in the Quarter."The stranger explained. "Think you're going to be okay...get some rest."

Meredith had a million questions. Rest was the last thing she wanted. She wanted answers; the most important being why she wasn't home. Her injured body however had other ideas. The short conversation had taken almost all the strength she had.

"Why?"Brody muttered as her head hit the pillow and her eyes drifted closed.

"You're safe, I promise."Marcel replied soothingly. "We'll talk later."

Sleep overtook Meredith before she could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The evil you know  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes: I've never been to New Orleans so what research I've done on the area is from the web.

Dwayne could tell by one look at Chris's face that the canvas of the hospitals hadn't been helpful. As the younger man stormed into the office at nearly two a.m Dwayne surmised the not only hadn't it been helpful it hadn't gone well at all. He stood and followed his colleague into the small kitchen. Dwayne watched as LaSalle pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge and sat it on the counter before slamming the door shut.

"Nothin' new at the hospitals."Chris reported before Pride could say anything. "No I take that back we almost had somethin'."

Dwayne lifted an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"One of my last stops was St. Anne's."Chris began the beer untouched on the counter. "Nurse led me to this woman that they'd brought in two days ago. She was so beat up they couldn't ID her. The nurse thought she matched Brody's description."

Dwayne felt his stomach clench knowng what that must've been like. Thinking you might have found a missing friend only to have the hope snatched away.

"Chris…."Pride began.

"Wasn't her…..damn close resemblance though even with the swelling and brusin'."Chris replied grimly. "Hair was the same color but too long, skull wasn't the right shape. That poor woman…..I hate to say it Pride as much as I want Brody back home I was glad that woman wasn't her. How messed up is that?"

Dwayne walked forward and leaned against the counter. "Makes you human. We never want to see someone we care about hurt."

Chris smiled briefly but it didn't reach his eyes. "She got in under my skin real quick, boss. Feels like I've known her forever."

"She had the same affect on me."Pride agreed with a sad smile. "We'll find her, Chris."

"If she's lost that much blood….."Chris whispered.

"Thought you weren't givin' up on her?"Dwayne prompted.

Chris shook his head as he ran a weary hand over his face. "I'm not….just thinkin' that if she's hurt as bad as Loretta thinks she is and she hasn't surfaced at the hospitals. There's only a couple reasons you hurt somebody and keep hurtin' them. I want these bastards."

"We'll get them."Dwayne vowed solemnly. "Meredith is family and we'll make it real clear that nobody hurts our family and gets away with it."

* * *

><p>When Brody awoke th e second time she felt much more alert and aware. She still hurt like hell but at least when she opened her eyes the room only swam once and she didn't pass out immediately. Meredith slowly sat up testing her body. She definitely had more than a few bruised ribs, left ankle was broken but somebody had wrapped it and she could feel numerous cuts that had also been bandaged. It was only when she moved again that something shifted against her shirt. She peeked underneath it to see a large white piece of guaze taped against her right side. She probably hadn't noticed it because of the pain in her ribs. Gingerly Meredith lifted her shirt and peeled off the gauze not all the way just enough to examine the wound. She hadn't been shot it was a clear stab wound. With a sigh Brody retaped the gauze and lowered her shirt.<p>

The room had been empty when she'd first sat up and still was. Though someone had come in while she was asleep and left a bottle of water and a few granola bars. Pulling the blanket closer to her Meredith looked out the window ignoring the food and water. Even though she couldn't remember how she got here or how she'd gotten hurt she did know who she was and from what she could see Brody was happy to know she was still in New Orleans. Half-heartedly Meredith scanned the room for her cell phone or any kind of phone for that matter. There was nothing her captors weren't that stupid to leave her access to calling for rescue.

At the thought of rescue fuzzy memories slowly began to return. Vacation….her partner Chris had been on a short vacation. Meredith wondered how long she'd been gone and if Pride had called Chris back yet. Despite the circumstances the thought of the two NCIS agents brought a smile to Meredith's face. It amazed her how quickly the three of them had clicked. Meredith didn't know much about this Marcel who held her; didn't know why she was being held. She just hoped that her friends; her family didn't get hurt trying to rescue her.

* * *

><p>Normally Chirs put his phone on vibrate before falling asleep on any given night. Having had no sleep since Brody disappeared he'd finally agreed with Pride and grabbed a few hours. The ringing of his phone woke him before his alarm. Grabbing the phone from his nightstand Chris blinked at the screen Sebastain's name was on the caller id. Chris frowned he knew lab techs kept weird hours but still...<p>

"Sebastian, what's up?"Chris greeted as he sat up and turned the light on.

"Sorry to wake you but I'd knew you'd want this information right away."Sebastian replied.

Chris glanced at the alarm clock four fifteen. At least he'd gotten a couple hours. "What information?"

"I know Pride didn't order it,"The tech fumbled, "But I know you guys don't have any leads so...

"Sebastian..."LaSalle prompted.

"Right...I ran Brody's ID through one of our newer toys."Sebastian explained "There was soil caked into the leather along with the blood. There was also sand and one more thing that'll give you guys a location."

Chris felt his heart speed up. "What?"

"In the dirt there was also a mineral composite something normally found in southern soil but this had traces of limestone that's only found in the caves near Lake Pontchartrain."Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian if this pans out I'm buyng you a case of beer."Chris promised.

"I'll settle for Brody's smile. "The scientist replied. "Just bring her home."

"We're not quittin' till we do. "LaSalle replied as he ended the call.

Hitting a speed dial Chris knew for once his boss wouldn't mind this wakeup call.

* * *

><p>Even though the military was trained to be at the ready it still took time to get a search team to the pier. Took an agonizing hour longer to get a dive team in place to drag the lake and another twenty to make certain everyone was on the same page with the search grid. Chris almost left everyone in the dust as soon as they got there. Almost. One warning look from Pride was enough to keep him there. Just barely. THis was the best short they'd had since Meredith had disappeared and everybody else wanted all the i's dotted and t's crossed before heading out. Finally the group broke up just an hour before dawn. They were fighting a clock and everyone knew it.<p>

It wasn't until the faint rays of dawn and an hour later that Chris found what he hadn't been hoping to find. It wasn't his partner's body but there was enough blood darkening the limestone of the cave floor to tell him they'd found the crime scene. He reported over the radio and light instantly flooded the cave from dozens of flashlights as the others joined Chris. Pride stared at the splotch of blood that was about half the size of a normal circle dining room table. Chris saw his boss's face pale and a grim expression settle over his face. Chris was about to say something when an object glittered in the beam of his flashlight. He followed it the glitter until he found a gold bracelet caught underneath a mound of rocks. Chris put a fresh pair of gloves on and gently tugged the jewlery free. The bracelet of of simple style just a chain with a ribbon through the gold but he'd seen it a million times. It was one of his partner's favorites. There was blood on the inside of the bracelet right by an engraved M. Chris stood holding it up for his boss. He heard the older man suck in a breath as he recognized the jewlery.

"She was held here."Pride stated softly his gaze fixed on the bracelet.

"And tortured."Chris replied each word filled with anger. "Bet we'll find cuffs somewhere."

Pride clicked his radio. "Alright everybody lock it down. Cave's now a crime scene."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: The evil you know  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

"What kind of bad guy leaves a victim with a way to call for help?"Josh wondered as he scrolled through the NCIS agent's cell phone.

"They probably saw the battery was dead."Marcel replied from the small kitchen just below his loft.

"So they dump the body with a dead cell phone and her badge but no id."Josh stated with a shake of his head. "This phone wasn't completely gone she could've gotten off a text."

"She was in no condition to do that when I found her and most likely was the same when her attacker left."Marcel reasoned as he reached the island where Josh stood carrying a glass of blood.

"Don't you think keeping her here is riskier than letting her go? She could overhear something."Josh asked.

"I'll talk to her in a few hours once she's had some food and rest."Marcel replied quietly.

"There are a number of calls last week to a Christopher LaSalle."Josh reported as he held the phone so Marcel could see the call history. "Bet he's worried and wondering where she is."

"I have no doubt a pretty girl like that isn't living alone."Marcel agreed as he took a sip of blood. "I know what you're thinking and we can't let them know she's okay."

"They'll trace it I know."Josh responded with a sigh.

"Hopefully she's a catch and release."Marcel stated as he placed a reassuring hand on Josh's left shoulder. "If she wasn't attacked by any of us we compel her and drop her somewhere her people will find her."

Josh nodded as he took a sip of his own glass. He flipped through the pictures on Agent Brody's phone. From the news coverage he recognized Dwayne Pride in some of them, others were earlier in the year shots of people presumably family, more recent ones of her with a young brown haired man with a NCIS name badge. Josh maneuvered the picture until he was able to zoom in on the man's name...Chirstopher LaSalle. Whether they were romantically involved or not it was clear even from the picture that LaSalle cared for Brody. Even with Josh's enhanced vampire strength and speed he had a sinking feeling LaSalle could still kick his ass several times over. Hopefully Marcel was right and Josh would never have to meet this Chris LaSalle. But Josh had a feeling things weren't going to be as easy as Marcel thought. They never were. 

* * *

><p>Chris was surprised at how much they found in the cave. Handcuffs like he'd originally guessed, a broken chain tossed near the back of the cave. And in that same area Chris found scuff marks on the wall and looking up he found another piece of broken chain attached to a Stalactite. He was fighting to keep this a normal case. Struggling to shove his emotions aside. Chris knew if he didn't the director would take him off and that was one thing he couldn't handle. However seeing the chains and the cuffs and knowing what his partner had gone through was more than enough to make Chris physically ill. He kept it together just barely.<p>

"Pride,"LaSalle called over the radio. "Got somethin' for you to see."

"On my way."Pride acknowledged.

Chris took pictures of the area and the chain he also took pictures of the one still attached to the cave wall. In the camera's flash Chris spotted a few strands of dark hair still stuck in the crevasse of a rock. He took out an evidence bag and a pair of tweezers and gently prided them free and put them in the bag. He was just closing the bag when his boss arrived.

"Found this."Chris explained as he shown his flashlight at the chain still on the ground then at the scuffmarks and then up to the one attached to the wall.

"Son of a bitch."Pride swore as he put it together. "This is far enough that she'd be out of the wind but still be affected by the cold."

"Another blood trail."Chris reported grimly as he walked back a few feet and to the left. He followed the small line of blood along the bottom of the wall and up almost to the scuff marks with the flashlight.

Dwayne knelt down and studied the blood trail

"Get samples back to Sebastian."Pride ordered. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find some DNA besides Brody's."

"Will do."LaSalle replied crisply as he took the necessary swabs out of his kit and put the camera aside.

"How are you doin'?"Dwayne asked softly as he knelt next to his colleague. "I can get somebody to cover if you need a breather."

Chris almost gave the traditional stoic professional response. However, he knew Dwayne only had his best interest at heart. The man took care of his team and always would.

"I'm okay, got to me for a minute but I"m okay."Chris replied quietly.

"Let me know if you change your mind."Pride instructed as he stood.

"Pride,"Chris began as an idea struck him. "I know we put out a state wide alert when she went missin' but maybe we need to expand it. Maybe that's why she's not turnin' up at the local hospitals "

"Thought about that too on my way here and added Brody to the nationwide database."Pride replied. "We'll find her even if we have to go through every state to do so."

Chris nodded as his boss left. He'd been fortunate over the years. Closest he'd come to losing a partner had been midway through his service at the Sheriff's department. The other deputy had been shot while they were dealing with a standoff situation. Crashed once during surgery but pulled through and made a full recovery in the end.

/Hand in there, Mere./LaSalle pleaded silently falling back on the nickname./We're coming./ 

* * *

><p>Feeling strong enough to try and stir crazy enough to be tired of sitting Meredith pushed the blanket away and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Using the headboard for support Meredith eased herself onto her feet. The room spun for a moment but otherwise no dizziness and no nausea. Considering the trauma her body had been through and the lack of food Meredith felt fortunate. She took a few tentative steps to the right testing her injured ankle. Pain sliced through her lower leg with each step but it was nothing she hadn't endured before.<p>

"I see you're feeling better."

Brody spun at the now familiar voice of Marcel. She hadn't even heard him come in let alone the door open and close. Her rescuer/captor entered the main room of the loft and moved towards her area. Brody backed up a step.

"Stir crazy actually."Meredith replied.

"Understandable."Marcel acknowledged as he glanced at the untouched water and snacks. "I can assure you the food and water is safe."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you."Brody snapped

Marcel came to a stop in front of Brody and she figured she wouldn't have a better chance at an escape. Even with her injuries Meredith knew she had to try. She raised her right hand and took a swing at Marcel and just as she moved her uninjured leg for a kick Marcel easily blocked her gently capturing her hands and binding them behind her as he turned her around.

"I'm not your enemy."Marcel promised quietly.

"Doesn't feel that way."Brody protested. "You saved my life but keep my freedom?"

"I have my reasons."Marcel replied as he slowly released Meredith."Do you remember what happened to you? Who hurt you?"

Meredith shook her head. "I've been trying and no it's all a blank."

"Was this part of an investigation you were working on?"Marcel prompted.

"Why should I tell you?"Meredith asked angrily.

"I could've left you in that alley."Marcel countered.

"Yes it was an investigation that much I do remember."Brody began as she sat down on the bed. "My partner was on vacation...and..."

"And what?"Marcel asked.

Meredith hit the pillow in frustration. "I've always had a good memory...now I can't even remember what I was working on. "

"Let's try something small."Marcel stated. "Do you remember smells, sounds, sensations?"

Meredith closed her eyes and willed her foggy memory to cooperate. She could see every detail of the last case she worked with Chris before his vacation. Of her partner singing Margaritiville off key on purpose his last day of work. Having breakfast with Loretta the day after...then nothing.

"Anything?"Marcel asked.

Meredith opened her eyes. "No."

"According to the news nobody heard from you after the morning of the day before I found you in the alley."Marcel supplied.

"Then you know my friends won't stop looking for me...just let me go."Meredith said.

Marcel shook his head. "Not just yet...one thing I have to check on. Don't worry I don't want my people tangling with yours any more than necessary."

"Your people?"Meredith asked in confusion but when she looked in the direction Marcel had been he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The evil you know  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Chris knew the machines and computers in the lab were state of the art. However, now they were slower than molasses in January. Pride had suggested he take the blood samples back to Sebastian personally to ensure speediness. Chris had taken the not so subtle hint. Get some food, some rest while you wait for the lab results. Chris had left Sebastian to work but had been unable to leave the lab. His brain was working overtime which meant sleep was out of the question and after the cave Chris just wasn't sure he could keep any food down if he tried. So now he was camped out in the lab sitting on the end of one of the spare tables.

"That was good work you did finding the cave."Chris commented breaking the silence.

"Little too late though."The tech replied not looking up from the microscope."I really thought that was a shot to bring her home."

"It will be."Chris affirmed. "Bastard that did this has to be in the system. Evil like that..."

"My imagination's working overtime already."Sebastian protested holding up a hand interrupting Chris.

"Yeah, mine too."LaSalle admitted. 'I just keep wondering if this had anything to do with the cold case at all. Maybe this was just some random sicko..."

"Only if your random sicko was into the Spanish inquisition."Sebastian commented.

"Sebastian that's not funny."Chris protested as he stood and crossed the room to the computer Sebastian was working at.

"I'm not laughing."The tech responded grimly. "Looking at the photos you took of the cuffs they're not standard run of the mill."

"I thought something was funky but thought it was rust; bein' in the elements. You're sayin' they're old?"Chris asked.

"Museum quality exhibit old."Sebastian confirmed. "I'll know more when we test the actual cuffs. "But somebody went above and beyond to make sure Meredith had no chance of getting free."

"I am going to kill him."Chris vowed. "Slowly and painfully."

Sebastian glanced at him worriedly and Chris turned and left the lab. He needed some air.

* * *

><p>Their weren't many witches left in the Quarter but Marcel knew where he could find them. Part of him didn't think they were behind the NCIS agent's kidnapping, but stranger things had happened lately. They were desperate to protect their dwindling number. Desperation never led to anything good. Now Marcel stood in the backroom of a club on the outskirts of the Quarter. The witch he had literally cornered was on the south side of the power scale but she was a gossip. Maxine took pride keeping track of the comings and goings of everyone and everything in the Quarter.<p>

"Maxine, been awhile."Marcel greeted.

"I keep my nose clean, Marcel, you know that."Maxine replied as she pressed back against the wall.

"I"m not here for you."Marcel assured the tall thin dark haired woman. "I just need your talent...the witches kidnap anybody lately?"

Maxine laughed. "Most of us been too busy keepin' out of the crossfire."

"Nobody doin' any power spells?"Marcel asked.

"Not enough of us left to do that."Maxine replied tucking a dark hair behind her right ear. "Somebody accuse us of something?"

Marcel shook his head. "Nah, just keeping my ear to the ground. Thanks Maxine."

"You know where to find me if you want more than information."Maxine purred as Marcel left.

Marcel smiled as he headed for home. The Guerra wolves were destroyed, Hayley's pack was scattered so they weren't behind his new friend's plight. Klaus was too wrapped up in himself to bother with the human world. Marcel knew Klaus's methods and this just wasn't him. For now his community was safe and Marcel could let Meredith Brody go home.

* * *

><p>Dwayne Pride stared at the cuffs he was removing from the cave wall. Cuffs that had held his friend binded her while she was hurt and scared. Meredith was one of the most capable agents he'd ever come across. However, Dwayne knew everyone had their breaking point no matter how strong they were. Dwayne knew he shouldn't but he considered Chris and Meredith family. They were that important to him. Command challenges a person. Chris and Meredith were Dwayne's responsibility and he had failed Meredith. Something he didn't take lightly or would forget. Mentally shaking away the thoughts Dwayne put the cuffs in plastic evidence bags along with the chains and put everything in a medium sized walked out of the cave and was just opening the back hatch of his SUV to place the box in when his phone rang. Securing the box inside first Dwayne grabbed the phone out of his left coat pocket and answered.<p>

"Pride."Dwayne greeted as he shut the back hatch.

"This is Detective Linden down at the seventh precinct . We've got your missing agent."

Dwayne leaned against the vehicle for support. Please Lord don't let her be dead...

"Pride, you still there?"Linden asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean you have my agent?"Dwayne asked anxiously. "She alive?"

"Couple of my men found her wandering the Quarter about an hour ago."Linden supplied. "She has no memory of the attack but knows who she is. Has a few injuries but none seem to be severe."

"Can you send me a picture?"Dwayne asked not wanting to put Chris through another false hope. "We've had a lot of false leads; no offense."

"None taken. I'll take a picture and send it to you shortly."Linden replied. "You know where to find me if you have any other questions."

"Thanks."Pride responded as he ended the call.

They were some of the longest seconds of his life as Dwayne waited for the picture to come through on his cell phone. Dwayne sat on the bumper of the suv as he looked back at the cave. After an eternity his phone beeped signaling the much anticipated picture. With slightly shaking fingers Dwayne activated the message and pulled up the picture. A wide smile crossed Dwayne's face as he saw Meredith on his screen. She looked dazed and tired but still was the best news Dwayne had in a long time. He typed an affirmative reply back to Linden. Dwayne let a uniformed officer at the scene know to spread the news among the officers working. Then he got in the SUV and placed one more phone call. Dwayne was glad to have some good news to tell Chris for a change.

* * *

><p>Chris still couldn't quite believe the quick turn of events. Even after his partner's eyes met his for the first time in days he had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was real. Pride had instructed him to come to a Detective Linden's office at the 7th. The police officer was giving the NCIS team some privacy for the reunion which Chris was sure he'd appreciate later. Meredith had several scratches on her face and forearms, and her left ankle was bandaged but still she was sight for sore eyes.<p>

"Chris."Meredith greeted as she gingerly stood having been seated in the detective's guest chair.

Chris blinked away moisture and closed the space between them in two long strides. He gathered his partner gently in his arms lifting Meredith off her feet.

"Thank God."Chris murmured.

"Missed you too."Meredith stated softly.

"Gentle, Christopher, she's hurt."Pride admonished quietly.

Reluctantly and carefully Chris set Meredith back on her feet. He looked her up and down questioningly before Meredith motioned to her right side.

"Stab wound."Meredith supplied. "I don't remember any of it...last thing was the day you left on vacation."

Chris bit back a curse. They knew she'd been hurt from the evidence they'd found. Still seeing it and hearing it were two different things, Chris stepped forward and gently took his partner's hands in his.

"I promise we'll find who did this."Chris promised.

"I want to get her to the hospital have those wounds properly attended to,"Dwayne stated. "Chris, can you let Loretta and Sebastian know the good news?"

"Will do and I'll meet you at the hospital."Chris affirmed.

Dwayne stepped around Meredith touching her right shoulder lightly. "Be right back want to thank Detective Linden."

"You have no idea how good it is to see you."Chris commented after Pride left.

Meredith smiled briefly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Chris looked past his partner and out the window. "For a couple minutes there I thought...thought I was gonna have to break in a new partner."

Meredith leaned over and hugged Chris. "You're stuck with me."

Chris closed his eyes as he rested his head against Meredith's left shoulder. For several long seconds they stayed like that. The embrace being silent reassurance that Meredith really was back and she was going to be okay. That he still had his partner. Finally Chris cleared his throat and stood breaking the contact.

"Let's go find Pride."Chris suggested and they left the detective's office.

author's note: this was anticlimactic for a reason more action in later chapters :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The evil you know  
>author: Cindy Ryan<br>notes and summary: see part one

Daybreak came and went and Chris found himself pacing the small waiting room near the emergency room. The medical staff had ushered he and Pride and later Loretta and Sebastian in to give them some privacy and Chris suspected to keep them out of the way. They'd already been examining Meredith for over an hour. It'd taken everything in Chris to let Meredith out of his sight. He knew she was in good caring hands but still he wouldn't relax until she was nearby. Finally a blond fortyish man in a white lab coat stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Agent Pride?"The doctor inquired.

"That's me."Dwayne acknowledged standing and walking forward.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Hutson. I wanted to give you an update on Agent Brody."The doctor began as he motioned Dwayne to sit. "Please sit. For what she's been through she's in good condition. Someone who knew more than average first aid took care of her wounds."

Chris moved so he was in the doctor's field of vision. He didn't want to ask the next question but since his partner had partial amnesia this was one way Chris could help. If he had as much information as he could.

"Was she sexually assaulted?"Chris asked grimly.

"Rape kit came back negative for semen and there was no visible signs of bruising."Dr. Hutson replied with a shake of his head.

"Thank God."Loretta whispered.

"What about the stab wound?"Sebastain asked.

"Missed anything vital and should heal normally."Hutson replied. "I'm concerned about the blood loss and dehydration so I'd like to keep her for observation for forty-eight hours."

"Whatever you think is best."Pride commented. "Though under the circumstances I'm going to have a twenty-four hour guard on Meredith's door and your staff will be checked."

"Understood, I'll let the staff know."Dr. Hutson stated.

"Also my team is going to run some forensics tests on Agent Brody's clothes."Pride explained glancing at Sebastian.

"I'll alert the staff to that as well."Hustson acknowledged. "Let us know if we can assist further."

"Can we see her?"Chris asked quietly.

"One and a time and not for long."Hutson stated with a nod.

"Thanks Doc."Pride replied as Hutson left.

Once the team was alone Pride glanced at the weary group. He knew everyone needed to rest and recover now that they had Meredith back. But he needed them to hang on just a little longer. The person who kidnapped and tortured Meredith was still out there. When Dwayne had been reunited with his agent he'd promised Meredith that he'd find who did this to her. That they'd figure out her missing days. He was going to keep that promise. 

* * *

><p>As tired as she was Meredith found she couldn't sleep. Never mind the fact that doctors and nurses kept coming in. While she appreciated their care and attention it was doing nothing to relieve her stress. The proverbial big pink elephant in the room wouldn't leave Meredith alone. All she could think about was her missing time. It was her job to solve mysteries but the one that was currently her life Meredith hadn't a clue and it was driving her crazy. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be at peace not knowing what happened during those missing days. A knock on the door caused Meredith to glance up. Her partner poked his head in.<p>

"You up for some company?"Chris asked.

"Definitely "Meredith replied. "Could you hand me a cup of water?"

"Sure."Chris acknowledged as he located the plastic pitcher and glasses on a small table between the bed and the bathroom and poured a glass full. "Here you go."

"Thanks."Meredith responded gratefully as she took a long drink. "I'm guessing you're here for my statement."

"Pride thinks I can jog your memory."Chris explained as he sat down.

"Not much of my memory left to jog."Brody stated ruefully. "But I'd be grateful if you could get me to remember even a small detail. It's so frustrating just being a blank."

"Don't think I'd be holdin' it together as well as you are."Chris admitted as pulled out his phone and activated a recording app.

"This is will power what you're seeing."Meredith commented with a shaky laugh. "If I think about it too long well let's just say you don't want to be there when that happens."

"I'll be there whenever you need me."Chris vowed solemnly. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Meredith felt her eyes begin to well with tears and she looked away from her partner down to the glass she was holding. His promise meant the world to her. To have him in her corner when things got bad. And Meredith knew without a doubt that things would get bad down the road when her memory did come back. She reached out and took Chris's right hand in hers before meeting her partner's gaze once more.

"Thank you."Meredith whispered.

"You ready to start?"Chris inquired quietly as he squeezed her hand.

Meredith nodded.

"Okay."Chris acknowledged and started recording. 

* * *

><p>"In breaking news missing NCIS agent Meredith Brody has been found and is in fair condition at a New Orleans hospital."A blonde female reporter in her late twenties stated as she stood at a popular street corner in the French Quarter. "The details of her disappearance have not yet been disclosed."<p>

Josh clicked off the tv that was on the left wall of Marcel's loft with a smile. He set the remote down and turned to face the elder vampire as he descended the stairs.

"She's back home."Josh commented his smile widening.

"I had my guys make sure somebody found her."Marcel said as he crossed the living room. "They kept their distance but were there just in case."

"So everybody's in the clear then?"Josh asked as Marcel handed him a glass of blood he'd just poured.

"All my sources say nobody in our community had anything to do with her attack."Marcel replied as he sat down on the sofa. "Granted could be a new player we don't know about but odds of that are slim. So yes everybody's in the clear."

"Good."Josh acknowledged as he sat next to his friend. "I know there are cases where compelled people recover their memories..."

"You doubting my compulsion skills?"Marcel countered with a grin.

"No, I..."Josh muttered as he shook his head and stared out the window.

"You worry too much."Marcel stated as he took a sip of blood. "Yes there are cases where people regain their memory but it's rare. We have enough of our own problems right now then to have mortals stumbling onto us. I made sure she won't figure it out."

Josh nodded not breaking his gaze from the window. From everything he'd researched on Meredith Brody she was a smart dedicated NCIS agent. Extremely good at her job which meant she was good at solving puzzles. Josh had a feeling she wouldn't like a big hole in her life especially a traumatic one. He hoped against hope that she'd leave it alone and that Marcel was right. As his friend had said they had enough of their own problems. 

* * *

><p>After giving a report to the NCIS director Dwayne Pride finally allowed himself to rest. He sat down on one of the couches in the conference room on the upper level of the NCIS office. Dwayne would catch a few hours sleep then be back at it. Forgoing a pillow and blanket Dwayne stretched out on the sofa on his back and stared at the ceiling.<p>

Sleep was slow in coming despite his exhaustion. He kept seeing Meredith's wide confused eyes as he walked into the 7th. It was an image that would stay with Dwayne for awhile. Despite the short time Meredith had been with his team she was family. To have one of them hurt was intolerable. To have it be a mystery they might never solve left Dwayne with a knot in his stomach. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Meredith. To know someone kidnapped you; hurt you but not know the details. Some might say that was a blessing but Dwayne knew in this case it wasn't. The unknown was almost as bad as the crime itself. Finally Dwayne felt his eyes drift close and within a few minutes he was sound asleep. 

* * *

><p>Shortly after Chris completed his questioning Meredith fell asleep. He put his phone away making sure the recording was saved properly. Chris didn't leave right away he watched his partner sleep. Unfortunately his questions hadn't helped jog Meredith's memory. She had no idea how she'd wound up in the Quarter where the officers found her. Everything from his last day at work until her being found was a complete blank. Chris knew head trauma could cause that kind of amnesia but the doctor hadn't said anything about a concussion. On the other hand just general trauma could make the mind shut down in order to protect itself. Either way Chris made a silent promise that he'd be with Meredith every step of the way until they solved this. Somebody saw something. He'd do whatever it took to give<p>

his friend justice and peace of mind. Standing Chris gently pulled the blanket up farther to Meredith's shoulders. He watched her for a minute more before leaving.


End file.
